A Story Told By Colors
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: Every color represents a cat. Every rainbow represents a story, a time period, a way of life. They all fit in, bringing you puzzle pieces for that colorful rainbow you'll see at the end. Currently finishing up the Classic Rainbow and starting a new one. Taking prompts by PM and ocs are okay.
1. Classic Red

POPPYSTEM

* * *

Half her life had been happy.

Half sad. But why fret over something she'd never change?

It was funny how others cared so much about friendships and the like.

They were what killed them off in the end, and she survived their strange quietness..

Except one day it hurt. And there was no one there to help her.

No Kits.

No Mate.

No warriors, leaders or elders.

She was lonely, she feared.

And she really was, from the start.

* * *

**Okay..**

**I think this is Vague enough. **

**Fun Fact: Poppystem isn't sick.**


	2. Classic Orange

COPPERCLAW

* * *

He was brave and kind.

She was beautiful and mean.

He could win her over..Right?

Except he couldn't and his hate started.

First in drizzles, droplets and finally it rained down on him like a bad storm.

His Brother and Sister had told him to quit loving her because they saw the truth.

But just when they die, he now saw it too.

The once beautiful flower had now shriveled up and her petals have flown away.

He settled down with his sister's best friend and they had many kits. 13, and they had three litters. .

Then came the return of the flower.

She fought them all and they left her alone, knowing she was a horrible cat.

At the end he knew her misery had struck the powerful poison inside of her and she was gone forever.

His death was peaceful

* * *

**Hm..Connections, anyone? Planning to do at least a full rainbow per week since these are so short.**


	3. Classic Yellow

GOLDENPETAL

* * *

Her smile, her fur, everything shined.

Her eyes were the emeralds you admire, Her fur glowed like the sun, Her laugh warmed you up as quick as lightning.

She was perfect. To everyone.

And she wasn't the bit concerned about that.

She trained 24/7, she didn't skip practices when she was allowed to.

Because she also needed to be stronger than the rest, fight more than them.

She was training to be the best warrior, not some puny pretty she cat who needed a tom to save her!

Her family watched her and helped her out time from time. Then she met a certain red flower, and it started to attack her world.

The flower took away her brother, but she and his other brother warned him to stay away from the vicious poppy as they were forced away.

She had a few kits, and she continued her training.

But then tragedy struck as the other clan declared war.

She fought for the nursing leader, and undoubtedly lost her life as a true warrior. Her other brother joined her soon and they watched the red flower enchant their littermate away.

She was honored as a LionClan warrior, thought of fondly from death. She was now one of their long gone legends.

* * *

**OOOh...**

**I loved this one since Yellow is kind of a brave color and reminded me of a pretty lioness.**

**That's your pretty lioness!**


	4. Classic Green

LEAFTAIL

* * *

He was always in his siblings shadows

He was quiet, busy and didn't listen to other cats

Another reason he was pushed away from the top.

He watched his mate become leader

Yet he never left her, even if he had cheated on her once

Just once

It didn't make him a awful cat.. did it?

His sister was the best fighter and died fighting for his mate's honor as she took care of their kits.

His brother loved the gem of the clan and was chasing after her.

When he died he died happy, he would see his beloved parents and friend.

Most Importantly, his dead kits and old mate too.

* * *

**!Fun Fact!: Leaftail and Poppystem were mates once**


	5. Classic Blue

RIVERSTAR

* * *

The mate of Leaftail was feisty.

She was as good as a fighter as Goldenpetal, as brave as Copperclaw and as quiet as Leaftail.

The leader picked her to be the deputy

She had been so happy!

Leaftail didn't care for her, she could tell.

He had been with Poppystem once thinking she would never know.

But her friend Goldenpetal told her the truth.

And so she secretly told the whole clan, shaming Leaftail.

It's a wonder she doesn't have a new mate.

Then she became the leader and all was good.

She was heartbroken when Goldenpetal had died for her, brave little warrior.

She died for the 9th time peacefully and met Goldenpetal again.

* * *

**Kind of rushed.**

**Fun Fact: Riverstar's kits are Oakwood, Pinesap and Mapleleaf**


	6. Classic Purple

VIOLETSONG.

* * *

She padded after Copperclaw forever

But he loved Poppystem, her sister

She waited for him to notice her, to smile at her.

He never did

Until he noticed how vain and self-absorbed she was

He hated her then and Violetsong became mates with him!

It made her smile

They had three litters with 13 kits in total

He never forgot about her

She never forgot about him

They loved each other

Poppystem disappeared

She didn't feel sorrow for her sister.

She died with all her kits around her in the elders den.

* * *

**Wow! Classic Rainbow has been finished! I'll have a Finale!**


End file.
